swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Star Wars Galaxies has a massive number of commands, to help the player in roleplaying, in fighting or in indicating their status in game. Warning You might want to refer the Dictionary while or before you look at the commands! Status Commands These commands will allow you to indicate to other players what you are currently doing. /afk ''- flag yourself as away from keyboard''. /ooc - flag yourself as out of character. /lfg - flag yourself as looking for a group. /roleplay - flag yourself as a role-player. /helper - flag yourself as a helper for new players. Moods These commands will add information to your messages to describe your character's feelings during dialogue (/say, /yell, etc.) to add flavor or understanding during role-playing. Some moods can change your character's facial expressions or actions.. Example "Damn it!' , say Jehts , angrily."'' "Jateeli whispers coyly, 'Come here...'." List of Moods A mood change is entered through the syntax: '''/mood xxx, where xxx = the desired mood. To simply say one line in a given mood, use the form: /xxx yyy, where xxx = the desired mood, and yyy = the message. /mood none '(removes the current mood) '/mood absentminded /mood accomplished /mood adored /mood adventurous /mood alert /mood amazed /mood ambivalent /mood amused /mood angry /mood aggravated /mood amorous /mood annoyed /mood anxious /mood apathetic /mood approving /mood argumentative /mood ashamed /mood awake /mood belligerent /mood betrayed /mood bitter /mood blah /mood blank /mood blessed /mood blissful /mood bloodthirsty /mood blustery /mood bored /mood brave /mood bubbly /mood bummed /mood busy /mood callous /mood calm /mood careful /mood careless /mood casual /mood cheerful /mood chill /mood chipper /mood clinical /mood cocky /mood cold /mood compassionate /mood condescending /mood confident /mood confused /mood contemplative /mood contemptuous /mood content /mood cranky /mood crappy /mood crazy /mood creative /mood crushed /mood courtly /mood coy /mood crotchety /mood crude /mood cruel /mood cultured /mood curious /mood cynical /mood dainty /mood defensive /mood depressed /mood devious /mood dignified /mood dimwitted /mood diplomatic /mood disappointed /mood discontent /mood discreet /mood disdainful /mood disgruntled /mood disgusted /mood dismayed /mood disoriented /mood distracted /mood distraught /mood distressed /mood dizy /mood dorky /mood doubtful /mood drained /mood dramatic /mood dreamy /mood drunk /mood earnest /mood eccentric /mood ecstatic /mood embarrassed /mood emotional Other moods available are: '''emotionless, emphatic, encouraging, enraged, enthusiastic, envious, evil, exasperated, exhausted, exuberant, fanatical, fastidious, fearful, firm, forgive, friendly, frustrated, gloomy, goofy, grumpy, guilty, happy, haughty, heroic, honest, hopeful, hopeless, humble, hungry, hurried, hysterical, imploring, indifferent, indignant, innocent, interested, jealous, joyful, lazy, lofty, logical, loud, loving, lustful, malevolent, mean, mischievous, nervous, neutral, nice, none, obnoxious, obscure, offended, optimistic, painful, panicked, patient, pedantic, perturbed, pessimistic, petulant, philosophical, pitying, playful, polite, pompous, proud, provocative, puzzled, quiet, regretful, relaxed, relieved, reluctant, remorseful, resigned, respectful, romantic, rude, sad, sarcastic, scared, scolding, scornful, sedate, serious, shameless, sheepish, shifty, shocked, shy, silly, sincere, sleepy, sly, snobby, sorry, spiteful, squeamish, stubborn, suffering, sullen, surly, surprised, suspicious, taunting, terrified, thankful, thirsty, thoughtful, timid, tired, tolerant, troubled, uncertain, unhappy, unwilling, vengeful, warm, wary, whiny, wicked, wise, wistful, worried, wounded, youthful. Social Commands '''Most of these commands can be performed on their own or can have a target creature/person. Both targetting them ingame or typing the name of the character behind the command will work. /backhand - Backhand slaps the person/creature targetted across the face. /lick - Licks the person/creature targetted up their face. /pat - Pats the person/creature targetted on his/her head. /tackle - Tackles the person/creature targetted to the ground. /tickle - Tickles the person/creature targetted. /slap - Slaps the person/creature targetted around the face. /spit - Spits at the person/creature targetted. Most often used on peoples corpses. /smell - Smells the person/creature targetted. Other commands available are: '''accuse, ache, adjust, adn, afk4drink, afk4food, agree, amazing, anxious, apologize, applaud, arch, attend, ayt, backhand, bad, badfeeling, bah, bak, bang, bark, batlashes, bbl, beam, beckon, belch, bite, blame, bleed, blink, blow, blowkiss, blush, bmoc, bob, bodyslam, boggle, bonk, boogie, bored, bounce, bouquet, bow, bow2, bow3, bow4, bowhead, brandish, brt, burp, bye, cackle, callretreat, callstop, calm, catchbreath, censor, chase, cheek, cheer, chestpound, chestpuff, chortle, chuckle, clap, claw, closeeyes, combarea, combhair, comfort, congratulate, contemplate, cough, cover, covereyes, cower, cry, culater, curse, curtsey, dance, deepbow, defend, demure, deride, disagree, doh, down, dream, drool, duck, echuta, eek, elbow, embrace, encourage, evilgrin, exhausted, eyebrow, eyeroll, faint, false, faq, fear, feel, feh, fiddle, fidget, fistpalm, flail, flame, flee, flex, flip, flirt, flower, flutter, fool, frown, fume, fuzzy, gag, gape, gasp, gawk, gaze, giggle, giveup, glare, gloat, glow, going, greet, grin, groan, grovel, growl, grumble, grunt, gulp, hack, hail, halfnelson, halo, hand, handshake, headlock, hearnoevil, helpme, hero, hi5, hiccup, hiss, hobble, holdon, hop, hose, hug, huge, hum, hunger, imfull, imitate, innocent, introduce, isafk, jam, jas, jk, jump, kiss, knockwood, kowtow, lagging, large, last, laugh, lean, leer, left, legshake, lick, lol, love, luck, manual, medium, melt, mercy, mimic, mirror, mope, mosh, mourn, mutter, nails, nap, nausea, nelson, nod, nono, noogie, nose, nudge, nuzzle, omg, oneknee, opossum, pant, pat, peptalk, pet, peyoo, pillow, pinch, plugears, plugnose, pointat, pointdown, pointleft, pointright, pointup, poke, ponder, pound, pout, preen, primp, prod, protect, provoke, pshrug, pucker, puke, pull, punch ,push, puzzle, question, quiet, raise, raspberry, ready, reassure, right, roar, rofl, rolleyes, rose, rubnose, ruffle, salute, scare, scared, scold, scowl, scratch, scream, seenoevil, shake, sharpen, shiver, shower ,shrug, shudder, shush, sigh, skip, slap, slit, slobber, small, smell, smile, smirk, snap, snarl, sneer, sneeze, snicker, sniff, sniffle, snog, snore, soapbox, softclap, spam, speaknoevil, spin, spit, squeeze, squirm, stare, steam, stink, stomp, strangle, stretch, strut, sulk, summon, surprised ,surrenderself ,swat, sweat, sweep, tackle, tag, tantrum, tap, tease ,thank ,thirst, throwat ,throwdown, thxinfo, tickle,tiny, tiphat, tiptoe, tmi, tongue, toss, tsktsk, tug, tweak, twibble, twiddle, ,twirl, twistarm, twitch, uncle, up, veto, waft, wait, ward, wave, welcome, whap, whimper, whistle, wildpanic, wince, wink, wookieehug, wrinkle, yawn, yes, zip, zone. (Original list taken from Tashanimal) Combat Commands These are combat commands that all Professions can use: *''/attack'' *''/burstRun'' *''/berserk1'' *''/berserk2'' *''/clone'' *''/deathBlow'' *''/defaultAttack'' *''/duel'' *''/harvestCorpse'' *''/insure'' *''/intimidate1'' *''/intimidate2'' *''/kill'' *''/killPlayer'' *''/loot'' *''/lootAiCorpse'' *''/lootPlayerCorpse'' *''/peace'' *''/searchCorpse'' *''/target'' or /tar *''/tumbleToKneeling'' *''/tumbleToProne'' *''/tumbleToStanding'' *''/warcry1'' *''/warcry2'' *''/wookieeRoar'' For combat commands that are used by certain Professions, check out these articles: *Melee Commands *Ranged Commands Guild & Group Commands '''/guildremove - Removes yourself from your present guild. /invite - Requires the person you want to invite targeted in order to work. /leave - Removes yourself from your present group. __NOEDITSECTION__